Not a kid anymore
by Howyoudoinuglynakedguy
Summary: Short Laurie and Travis story, working on a longer on at the moment, there's not many out there out the moment so I thought I give it a go, this was just kind of a practise so don't judge too harshly please. Hope you like it and will write the second one soon, may do another chapter to this one if it gets some reviews.


**Takes place about half way through season 4, Laurie and Travis never spoke about Napa and so his feelings were once again put on hold. Be sure to review let me know what you think! Pretty sure I'm going write another but do it a lot differently, with a lot more flirting? Thoughts?**

* * *

Laurie sat on her recently returned home boyfriend's lap laughing, Wade had only returned home two weeks ago and he had not once left Laurie's side. His hand was placed on her thigh dangerously close to the hemline of her short skirt. Travis rolled his eyes, _he may as well just put his hand up there since he's so close_, he thought to himself. He was sick of seeing them together, he was off college for spring break and he was beginning to wish he had just stayed on campus, everyday now he had to see this.

"Okay, I have to get going now," Travis said closing his laptop and getting up from the couch across from them.

Neither of them responded, clearly too involved in making out with each other to notice him.

"Bye mom," he called up the stairs to where Ellie and Jules were.

Jules came down the stairs, "bye sweetie, be back for dinner, everyone's over for a barbecue tonight."

"Will do and okay."

Ellie came down the stairs behind her and saw Laurie and Wade,"ugh no one wants to see that. Wade, Wade, Wade, Wade!" Ellie called impatiently.

Wade pulled away from Laurie, "yes?" he asked.

"Oh it's okay, you had a jelly bean stuck to your face but it's gone now,"she said smiling.

Laurie gave her the finger and continued where she left off.

* * *

Travis walked out of the house and over to Grayson's bar where he knew all the guys would be would be. He knew there was no point asking any of them for advice on Laurie, it had been going on too long now and she had made it perfectly clear that she had no interest what so ever for him. Even after what happened in Napa Laurie continued to flirt with him, pretending his feelings weren't there, the only reason she had stopped recently is because Wade was around. In a way it was worse, he missed it, he missed her attention, her flirty jokes, she had barely spared him a hello for the past two weeks.

He got to the bar and slouched on down on the bar stool head in hands. A beer was placed down in front of him, he looked up and saw Grayson there.

"You look like you need it," he said sympathetically.

He nodded, "thanks, I'm gonna need a lot more then this though."

Grayson raised his eyebrows, "that bad huh?"

"Yup," he replied taking a swig of the beer. Travis looked around the bar, "where's Andy and my dad?"

"On the boat I think, why did you want to speak to them?" Grayson asked.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know anything any more," Travis moped.

"You wanna talk about it?" Grayson asked trying to be supportive.

"You sure you wanna hear about it? It's kind of a boring story," Travis asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, I'll help in any way I can."

"It's not really something you can help with, it's Laurie, still, since Wade got here she's completely forgotten about me, I mean it's quite nice not being lead on by her all the time but it feels like it's gone from one extreme to another, she won't even give me the time of the day any more, she treats me like a child again and I'm sick of her seeing me as one" he said sighing.

"Ah..." said Grayson not knowing what to say, "have you tried to talking her about this? I know you spoke to her about the flirting but have you spoke to her about the ignoring?"

"Well no because Wade hasn't left her for one moment since he got back so I've not managed to talk to her on her own."

"Well he does leave in two days time, you can talk to her then?"

"Yeah but what happens when he comes back? I'm just fed up of waiting for her and yet I don't seem to be going anywhere."

Grayson looked at him, "take control Trav', show Laurie your a man now, not just a kid with a huge crush on her."

Travis nodded and thought about what Grayson said, he had a few more beers after that and then Grayson closed the bar. He got back home to have his some food with everyone and went to his room for the rest of the night, listening to everyone down stairs.

* * *

He laid on his bed hoping he would fall asleep but it didn't happen, at about midnight he heard a knock on his door. He ignored it thinking it was probably just his mom and he wasn't in the mood to explain his absence. He heard the door open and he closed his eyes pretending to be asleep, the person walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. After about a minute he opened one eye and then sat up in surprise.

"Laurie?" Travis asked looking at his beautiful blonde friend sat on his bed.

"Hey Trav," Laurie whispered smiling.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You abandoned me pretty early on tonight, I was worried about you."

"I would hardly call it 'abandoned', you had Wade there with you."

"So what he's just a boyfriend? You're my best friend Trav', don't tell your mom that though."

Travis shook his head in anger, "no I'm not."

Laurie laughed, "sure you are Travis."

"Right so that explains why you've barely spoke to me these past two weeks? You know what, I am tired of you ignoring me just because Wade's here, I don't mind the fact that you don't flirt with me any more because honestly it's a lot easier not being lead on but when he's around you pretend I don't exist and treat me like a child, I'm not a child any more Laurie, you need to realise that."

Laurie sat there in shock not sure what to say, it had all escalated so quickly, "Travis I'm sor-"

"No you know what save your apologies, I'm done with this now, I'm sick of you pretending that my feelings aren't real or don't matter, apart from the fact that it makes me feel shit it's also not fair," he said through his teeth.

They both went quiet.

"I think you should leave," Travis said bluntly.

He felt a surge of pain go through him when he looked into Laurie's eyes, brimming with tears as she pursed her lips together, he had never been mean to Laurie.

"Okay," she managed to whisper as she got up feeling like a knife had practically stabbed her in the heart. She knew deep down she couldn't deny it, she loved Travis in a weird way but there had always been obstacles between them whether it was age difference, boyfriend's, girlfriend's, the fact that his mom was her best friend, etc. So she had never let her feelings take over, sure she enjoyed the flirting with him and the fact that he was completely head over heels for her but she never let it go too far, besides she had a boyfriend now she had to put a restraint on it.

Travis watched her make her way to the door and felt himself itching to apologise.

"Stop," he found himself calling out and instantly regretting it.

She stopped walking and turned to face him, still on the verge of tears and suddenly he didn't regret it any more.

He moved over and patted his bed, "come here."

She walked back over to him not saying a word and sat in the space he had made for her falling into his arms as she let the tears fall. He held her close to him, feeling awful for putting her in such a bad state. He slowly stroked her hair and kissed the top her head and mumbled, "I'm so sorry."

She sat up wiping her eyes.

"No Trav' _I'm _sorry, I treated you so badly, I know I shouldn't of but I thought I should stop flirting with you because I knew how much I was hurting you, it just happened to be the week that Wade came back and so I just completely forgot about everyone else-," she said stuttering.

"Laurie, Laurie it's fine," he said wiping the last of the tears off her face, "I'm sorry for making you cry, I just got so worked up."

"Yeah but you're right, I wouldn't of put with half the crap I gave you, I promise no more flirting or leading on now."

"Can I be honest about something?"

"Sure?"

"I kind of like it, it makes me feel like you actually might give a damn, I mean I know you don't but-"

"You seriously think I don't care?" Laurie asked interrupting.

Travis paused, "well I did until you said that, and now I'm thinking we should put this conversation to bed."

"Oh my god Travis, I can't believe you think that low of me! I care about you a damn sight more then I care about anyone, even Wade. I'm actually hurt that you could even think that, you think I was crying my face off because I didn't care? Yeah because that makes loads of sense, see you tomorrow Trav' I'm going home," Laurie said fuming getting up.

"Laurie," he called after her while remembering what Grayson said to him, _take control Trav', show Laurie your a man now, not just a kid with a huge crush on her_, and that's just what he intended to do.

"Laurie," he called out again getting up and grabbing her arm and spinning her round.

"What!" she shouted as she span around.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in kissing her. Her cherry tasting lips slid smoothly over his, she made no attempt to restrain what was happening. Instead she let herself relax, letting him take control. He moved his hands up from her waist up into her hair, one hand slowly descending down her neck and back, with the zip of her dress being pulled down as well. His lips moved tracing her jawline until he found her lips again where his tongue met hers. Their eyes locked and Laurie finally knew, he wasn't a kid any more and it was about time she stopped treating him like one.


End file.
